


Good, Evil, and Magic

by The9thElement



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Season/Series 03, Smut, Soulmates, Timeloops, magic use, soulmate magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The9thElement/pseuds/The9thElement
Summary: Set after Season 3 finale. After loosing their memories, the questers find that they might have let out the most evil thing to ever exist of it's cage. Even the gods are afraid of it. With a little help form a new friend, will they be able to save Eliot from the Monster possessing him?





	Good, Evil, and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for choosing to read. I really hope you enjoy. This is my multi chapter Magicians fic. I already have a one shot posted, and if you haven't read it, please do. So far, I've gotten great responses from the people who have. I would love to hear from ya'll more. Kudos and comments are what I live by. Please tell me if there is something you like, something you didn't, and things you think I can make changes to. I currently don't have a beta for my stories, so if their are any typo's it would be awesome if you point them out. 
> 
> Also, IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! Because I don't know the names our questers were given after they got their memories whipped, other than Margo and Quentin, I'm giving them new ones. The names will only be used for the first chapter, as they are getting their memories back. But I don't want to spoil to much. In order for you to keep track of who's who, PLEASE READ; Margo is Janet, Quentin is Brian, Penny is Jack, Kady is Rachel, Josh is Mark, Julia is Samantha, Alice and Eliot will be the same because Alice remembers who she is, and Eliot is being possessed. Sad face. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. I have no idea how often I will be posting, but please bug me to remind me that I have to. I love you all so much, and please enjoy.

There was something strange in the air. Now normally, in Fillory at least, strange air wasn’t strange. But for the past few days it felt like something was brewing. Tick had come to Ten many times explaining to her about an unrest with the magical creatures. Not just the talking animals, but the centaurs, dragons, beasts, hell even the fucking fairies were unnerved. Feb had tried going to her normal sources to get more information, but no human seemed to know anything. They were all excited about magic being back, but that was about it. 

Fen, of course, wasn’t just worried about the magical creatures, but the Earthlings as well. She figured they would at least send a messenger bunny to tell her they were alright. Margo would undoubtedly want her crown back, so soon after getting it. Everyone else in the palace didn’t seem to care, or they were worried but didn't say anything. They were probably feeling the strangeness as well.

“My King!” A guard called out to her. She had been walking the halls of Whitespire; something that cleared her head. “There is something going on at the Castle gates. You must come immediately.” Fen followed the guard outside to where the largest group of magical beings she had seen were gathered.

“Tick, what's going on?” Fen turned to the man.

“I have no idea. They all just...appeared.” Tick said vaguely. Looking out, Fen could see all the magic in Fillory represented. All kinds of creatures, some she had never seen before, crowded around the gates of her castle. 

There was one who stood out amongst the rest. A young woman, about Fen’s age with dark chestnut hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Her skin was fair, but not too fair, and her features were prefect. Everything about her seemed perfect. Her slight build, impish features, wavy hair, and eyes. Her almost glowed, the electric blue shining in the early morning sunlight. The dress she was wearing was almost the same color as her eyes, with lighter and darker highlights that shimmered as she moved. Everything seemed to be centered around her. 

Fen could hear the hushed voices of many of the creatures. They all seemed just as confused as she was. Questions like “what’s going on?” “who is she?” “why are we here?” floated in the air. The woman just stood looking up at the sky and held her hand out. Like she was trying to catch raindrops. But there wasn’t any rain. The look on her face was a thoughtful one, like she was trying to understand why there was no rain. 

“Why now?” A fairy asked. It was loud and clear. The one thing that everyone heard. The silence that followed was deafening. The woman dropped her hand, sighed, and looked over to the fairy. 

“Because; after how every many billions of years, I’ve finally hit fuck it.”


End file.
